Forgotten Fathers
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Kendall Knight didnt expect his father to walk out on him. Another thing he didnt expect was for it to happen..all over again. Oneshot, no slash.


**A/N- Lol Im having REALLY bad writers block with my other stories. This idea popped into my head when I was writting 'friends', for any of you who read that, I got the idea when i wrote the drabble about Kendall's father. For this, I would like to thank TealMoose for being awesometasticfulitous. And, I also wanna thank TheRescuer2, becuz in her story 'when we were young' there was a oneshot about having a boyfriend, and that gave me the idea to write this. So thanx guys :)**

Ten year old Kendall Knight sits on top of the staircase, his tears consuming him.

Glass hits the wall, and shatters, just like his heart.

"You know what? Im done! Ok?"

"Why dont you just leave, Kenneth!"

"Maybe I will!"

Kenneth Knight storms up the staircase, barely noticing his son. Five minutes later, he comes storming back down, with a poorly packed suitcase in his hand.

"Your getting what you want, Challen. Im leaving. Forever."

At the sound of that, Kendall immediatly popped up and chased his father out the door.

"Dad! No! Daddy!"

Mr. Knight turns around.

It's pooring outside, the two of them are getting soaking wet.

"Son, I love you, but it's time for you to step up & be the man of the house now."

"But daddy-"

"Kendall," In the rain, Mr Knight kneels down to reach his son's hieght, and holds him tight on the shoulders, and looks him in the eye, "You just dont understand. Take good care of Katie."

And with that, Mr Knight is in his car and drove out of Kendall's life forever.

That was the day Kendall lost his father.

Now, Kendall is sixteen. Over the past six years, Kendall was VERY open to his mom's new boyfriends. Unlike other children would be, he didnt have trouble adjusting to new boyfriends of his mother. He was very open to them.

Now, at sixteen, Kendall was very happy with his mother's current boyfriend. Dave.

Dave was a tall man, around six foot two, and very much into hockey, just like Kendall. The two of them would spend hours together playing hockey or talking about hockey, or just doing any sports related thing together. Most of the time it wasnt even sports related, it was just the two of them, having fun together. Kendall practically spent more time with his mother's new boyfriend than his mother did.

A year passes by, and Dave proposes to Mrs. Knight. Kendall is siked about the marriage.

The memories of Kendall's father are pushed aside, in the back of his mind, gone forever. He doesnt quite care where that man is. Kendall is still hurt on the inside, but it doesnt mean he should dwell on the past, and forget to be happy about Dave.

It was raining out. Pooring out, infact.

Sixteen year old Kendall Knight sits on the top of the staircase, listening to his mother argue with her fiance.

"You know what? Im done."

"Then why dont you just leave, Dave?"

"Maybe I will!"

Dave charges up the stairs, passing Kendall and not even noticing him. Five minutes later he comes back down with a poorly packed suitcase.

"Your getting what you want, Challen! Im leaving, forever!"

It was like an exact flashback moment, the memory flashed before Kendall's eyes, his eyes that were blurry with tears filled to the rim.

Kendall chases his soon to be father outside, "Wait! Dave! Wait!"

Dave turns around.

"Wait! Dont go!"

The two of them are out in the pooring rain, tears mixing in with the rain. Dave grabs Kendall by the shoulders, his grip getting tighter as thunder roars from the sky, "Kendall. You dont understand."

"But-"

"Kendall. Dont ever forget me. Take good care of yourself & your sister. You a great kid."

With that, Dave climbed into his car, and drove out of Kendall's life forever.

Kendall sits down on his porch, in the pooring rain, and cries.

Major Dejavu.

He was reliving the pain. For the second time in his life, a father walked out on him.

Suddenly he feels comforting arms around him.

Kendall lookes up to see his three best friends, Carlo, James, and Logan. He doesnt know how they got there, but at the moment he doesnt care. Friends that are as close as James Carlos Kendall and Logan, kind of almost have a telepathy, where they know when one is hurt. So Kendall takes in the invatation, to cry on his friends shoulders, in the rain.

He may not have a father to put his trust in, but he always had his friends. And his friends are like the hole that fills the missing part of Kendall's family.

**A/N: yeh, kind of sad, but I've been having writers block, and this idea poped into my mind so i manage well write what I can. So Review Please, and tell me what you think. This was just a oneshot, Reviews are greatly excepted. So did you like it? Of course you did.**


End file.
